


Timebomb

by bluemisfortune



Series: Neon Lights [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Once upon a time, Vector was nothing more than a normal school kid focused on teenage romance, awkward crushes and the slow descent into madness.





	Timebomb

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than actually updating the main plot, having complicated teenage romances from Vector's pov. Lots of implied badstuff, mostly off screen and only ever really implied.

 Shingetsu Rei is fourteen the first time he meets Nasch. 

 He and Michael are spread out on the Arclight’s dining room table doing their history homework. Michael far more energetically than Rei. Thomas wanders through towards the sitting room, tossing a drink across to the friend that comes through after him. 

 “Nasch,” Michael whispers as they’re leaving. “Him and Thomas are in the same class, apparently. They’re… close. It’s weird. He suddenly turned up with the new school.”

 Nasch glances back over his shoulder at them, his gaze meeting Rei’s for a moment as he flashes an infuriatingly knowing smirk and tucks a stray strand of hair back behind his ear. Rei’s cheek warm a little and his teeth sink into his lip. 

 “Nasch?” Thomas calls. Nasch tilts his head a little, as if considering Rei for a moment. Mismatched red and blue eyes gazing at him with such incredible intensity that a hot shudder passes through him. “Oi, Nasch? Stop being a nerd with Michael and come help me with physics.” 

 “Of course,” Nasch replies smoothly, turning away. “I’ll give you a good lesson on Newton's Third Law.”

 “...a body in motion…”

 “The other one,” Michael calls as Nasch disappeared.

 “When one body exerts force on a second body,” Nasch purrs out of sight. There are footsteps up the stairs and Rei frowns. “There’s always a reaction equal to the effort put in. Although… I am quite fond of seeing a body in motion too.”

 “Fuck off,” Thomas huffs, voices growing faint. “I don’t need you harassing me at home too.”

 “Is that what I’m doing?” 

 Rei shivers violently at Nasch’s laugh. His stomach churns. He’s never felt a reaction so visceral and real. He grabs Michael’s hand and Michael glances up. It’s all Rei can do to pull him in, mouths pressed together desperately. His sweet Michael gently threads his fingers into his hair, easing his desperation and settling the twisting in his stomach. 

 “Michael,” he whimpers softly. 

 He doesn’t want to think about Nasch. He doesn’t want to see him again. Just some friend of Thomas’. Nothing to worry about. Or ever think about again. He has Michael, after all. What more does he actually need? Certainly not some arrogant older pretty boy. 

 

 Rei almost forgets about Nasch. At least, until his first day of highschool. 

 Having barely thought about him after their first meeting, Rei hadn’t even considered that going to the same school as Thomas - to be in the same school as Michael - meant being in the same school as the enigmatic Nasch. But there he is. 

 Michael smiles and waves as Thomas comes over, and with him is a pair of older students, their ties marking them out as the same year as Thomas. For the first time in nearly two years, Rei is face to face with Nasch once more.

 “You remember Nasch, right?” Michael says pleasantly. Rei nods a little. “This is his twin sister, Merag.”

 “Nice to meet you,” Rei says softly. 

 Michael smiles and Rei tucks a little closer to him. Michael laughs softly and pets his hair. “This is Shingetsu. He’s a bit shy.” 

 “He’s Michael’s sweetheart,” Thomas teases.

 Rei frowns a little and Nasch smirks. Rei’s stomach churns and his legs almost go to jelly. He leans into Michael’s shoulder, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks. There’s something in Nasch’s burning gaze that makes Rei weak. Makes his heart tremble. 

 

 “You should look after him, Mike,” Nasch laughs, leaning way too close. Rei’s cheeks burn and he buries his head deeper into Michael’s shoulder. “Finding a good pet to fuck around with is only half the battle. Keeping them is the other.”

 Thomas goes bright red. “Nasch-”

 Nasch flashes a grin and grabs Thomas round the waist, hand dipping to his thigh and any arguments vanish into a pathetic, aroused gasp. Rei can’t help staring. He knows what the Arclights do for a living. He knows what their father was like. Either Nasch doesn’t have a clue, or he really is that brave that he’d put his hands on Thomas like that in public.

 “You’re so easy, Thomas,” Nasch laughs. Thomas glares and Nasch runs his hand gently through his hair. “It’s why I adore you and keep you around.”

 “Fuck off,” Thomas huffs, shoving his hand in Nasch’s face and getting away from him.

 “I don’t need advice from you, thank you, Nasch,” Michael sighs. “And aren’t we a bit young to be listening to you. I think you should come with a R18 sticker on your forehead or something”

 “Can you think with your other head for five minutes, Nasch?” Merag scolds.

 “Why am I suddenly the bad guy?!” Nasch snaps. 

 

 Rei can only stare as the older trio bicker and Michael giggles into his hand like it’s normal. Maybe it is. Maybe Rei just isn’t around enough to see it. Even so, watching Nasch, Rei can’t help wish he was here to see it more. He’s gorgeous. He laughs and teases and Rei finds himself staring. 

 And even as Michael guides him away to class, Rei finds himself glancing back, watching Nasch leaning against the wall and still bickering with Thomas and Merag. He smiles a little. Nasch glances over and their gazes meet against for a moment. He smirks and Rei jerks his head away, focusing on where he’s going and Michael. He’s an asshole, obviously. Rei doesn’t need to be thinking about someone like that. Not when he has someone as perfect as Michael in his life.

 

 Seeing Nasch a lot is weird. Every time he sees him and Nasch smirks back at him, like he  _ knows _ , Rei’s stomach does flips and he loses all sense of focus.

 Rei and Michael are walking down from the school weeks later when Michael stops. He grins and points down to the courts where Thomas and Nasch are. Tennis. He blinks slowly. Nasch and Thomas are both part of the tennis club, he remembers. This is the first time he’s seen them play. Michael grabs his hand and pulls him down the steps to the edge of the courts, watching them play. 

 “They’re amazing,” Rei breaths, watching the pair.

 “Mm, great,” Michael sighs. He doesn’t sound that impressed. “You know, we’re going out for a tournament next week.” 

 “Huh? You and Thomas?” Michael nods. Thomas and Michael are both incredible martial artists. It’s amazing they’re not in more physical clubs. They go to tournaments of varying sizes all the time. “How long?”

 “Just a few days,” he replies. 

 “Not a big tournament then?” Michael shakes his head. “A qualifier?” He nods. “Good luck.”

 “Who needs luck?” Michael whispers, watching Nasch and Thomas laughing as Thomas throws a tennis ball back at Nasch. Nasch bounces it slowly and on the ground and Thomas lowers himself a little. “I’m not going to lose. But, thanks anyway.”

 Rei nods a little, trying not to focus too much on the way Nasch’s shirt rides up as he twists in his serve. If anyone asks, he’s just impressed by the athleticism of it all. How incredible Nasch and Thomas are. Even the rest of the club seems to be watching. Nasch’s eyes are so full of focus and intent, sparkling with competitiveness. His hair bounces around his face, sweat glistening on his forehead and chest heaving as he focuses entirely on Thomas. Rei can’t help thinking he wanted Nasch to look at him that way too.

 

 “Urgh, that’s the second game today,” Thomas groans, straightening up as the younger club members fetch the balls for them. 

 Nasch laughs and shrugs. “You can’t push too hard this close to a tournament. Gotta focus on winning for daddy, right? You’re never at your best in the run up to a trip.”

 “Yeah…” Thomas sighs, resting his racket over his shoulder as they as meet at the net. “Hey, I’m going to the gym tonight. You wanna come watch me work?”

 “You know I love watching you work up a sweat,” Nasch laughs. He glances over at them and Rei straightens up as he smirks over at them. “Someone’s been enjoying the show, huh?” Rei’s cheeks flush and Nasch and Thomas wave a little. “Always good to have an audience, huh?”

 He winks as he and Thomas turn away and wander off to join the rest of the team. Rei stares after him, fingers trembling around the wire fence as he bites his lip hard enough to taste blood. 

 

 When Thomas and Michael are away, life is strange. Durbe is missing too, although from what he’s seen of Michael and Durbe’s brief interactions in class, Rei thinks Durbe might be a fighter too. Rei doesn’t really have any friends who aren’t Michael. It’s strange to try and fit in without him. 

 “You’re a bit shy, aren’t you?” Rei stiffens as Nasch leans on the lockers next to him. Rei scowls and Nasch smirks, sending butterflies fluttering in his belly as always. He turns away sharply and Nasch laughs. “You miss him, huh?”

 “He’s my boyfriend,” Rei replies. “It’s normal to miss him when he’s away. Don’t you miss Thomas?”

 Nasch sneers. “You think what I have with Thomas is anything like your childish little crush on Michael? Don’t make me laugh. Thomas is useful. He has business connections and power that make my job smoother and more profitable. The fact that he’s hot as all hell just makes it easier for me to play along and keep him on the hook.”

 “You’re using him?” he whispers, turning to stare up at Nasch. He frowns and turns his attention back to putting on leaving for the day. “What’s to stop me telling him this?”

 “Who knows?” Nasch laughs. “Maybe he already knows.”

 “Nasch!” One of the girls from the year above him runs over and Nasch grins, moving away to his own locker. “Nasch, please.” 

 “You know how it goes,” Nasch sighs, with a shrug. “I can’t help you if you can’t pay.” 

 “Nasch, please.” Rei frowns as she grabs at Nasch’s blazer, gazing up at him desperately. “Nasch, I have to pass these exams. Please, you have to help me.”

 “You’re getting worked up,” he says, removing her hands from his collar. “You’re going to embarrass yourself. If you’re really so desperate, I suppose I can help you.” He takes a pill bottle from his locker and takes the girl’s hand, leading her towards the bathrooms. “Just like last time, ok? But this really is the last time I’m letting you off like this.”

 Rei watches them vanish, face completely red as Nasch pulls her into the bathroom, sticking his tongue out at Rei as he goes. Nasch really is beyond belief. 

 

 Everything changes on Rei’s birthday. Like he’s changed entirely, as has his relationship with Michael. Even knowing what the Arclights were like, seeing Michael kill had been something beyond compare. Rei has never felt anything like it.

 So when Nasch appears in the bathroom mirror behind him, Rei gives a quick glance around to make sure no one else is around before speaking up.

 “You shouldn’t use Thomas the way you do.” Nasch glances up from the taps. “He’s a good guy and he deserves better than how you treat him.”

 “Is that so?” Nasch says with a lazy smirk. 

 Rei’s cheeks go red and he turns back to the mirror rather than meeting Nasch’s gaze. Damn it! Even now, something about the way Nasch looks at him like that makes him weak at the knees. But Rei’s fingers clench against the plastic top. He’s not backing down to Nasch’s teasing anymore. 

 “It is,” he says firmly, turning back to Nasch with eyes narrow. This actually seems to put Nasch off for half a second before he shakes it off and grabs a paper towel. “You’re rude and crass and I’m pretty sure you’re sleeping around with other people-”

 “You’re getting offended on Thomas’ behalf? How noble.” 

 “Thomas is a nice guy who deserves someone who actually cares about him.” 

 

 Nasch sighs and tilts his head, almost like Rei is boring him. Rei’s fists clench. This bastard really has no shame, does he? It’s infuriating. But for some reason, it still makes his heart race. Something about this infuriating asshole makes Rei so weak. 

 “Cute as it is that you’ve finally got a spine, why don’t we get to the point?” Nasch says with a shrug. Rei glares furiously until Nasch suddenly leans closer and Rei is forced to jerk back a step. “What are you hoping to get from this conversation, little rabbit?”

 “I think the better question is what are you willing to do to stop me telling Thomas exactly what you’re really like?” Rei snaps.

 “Oh? Is that is?” he laughs. “Blackmail.” He steps away slowly and Rei scowls, opening his mouth to demand Nasch doesn’t ignore him but as he turns Nasch is right in front of him. “Fine, fine. I’m never one to ignore someone so desperate. I can’t stand seeing such pitiful people.” 

 “Pitiful?!” 

 Nasch raises an eyebrow and Rei wishes he had a knife he could bury in his side to stop him looking down on him. He’d show Nasch who’s pitiful!  _ Wait. _ When did he start thinking like that? Has that night really changed him that much?

 “So, come on then,” Nasch says, hands slamming against the top either side of Rei. “What exactly is it you’re demanding of me?” He smirk and leans closer and Rei’s knees almost give out. “Or can I already guess?”

 He leans in closer and Rei’s breath catches. Is Nasch really going to-

 “Maybe somewhere more private,” Nasch says and straightens up. 

 And as if by some supernatural coincidence, the door opens and Durbe steps in. Nasch smirks down at Rei, who goes completely red, and turns away. Nasch has got attached to Durbe recently. Since Michael introduced him as someone who’s beaten Thomas in a fight and thought they might get along. Nasch and Durbe seem… smitten. Almost as infatuated with each other as Rei is with Nasch. Is Nasch fooling around with Durbe too?

 “Did those brothers send you in to look for us?” Nasch laughs, throwing his arm around Durbe’s shoulders. “Honestly, I go missing for five minutes and he sends out a search party. I’m a big boy, you know?”

 “I am aware,” Durbe says. He glances over his shoulder and smiles at Rei. “Are you coming?”

 “Y-yeah.”

 “You’re training with them tonight, right?” Nasch says and Durbe nods. “Wanna come along, Shingetsu? You can keep me company while these guys do sit ups.”

 Rei’s cheeks goes red and he nods a little. More private, huh? Sure. That’ll work.

 

 Not that Rei doesn’t love watching Michael training - him and Durbe are almost evenly matched and Chris is there giving them both demanding instructions while Thomas is pounding a punching bag in the distance - Nasch sitting at his side is incredibly distracting. They’re watching from the gallery above, since only gym members are allowed on the floor. Which means it’s just him and Nasch, watching in near silence. 

 “So,” Rei says. Nasch is watching Durbe and Michael with an intensity that makes something stir in Rei’s tummy. He doesn’t even glance at Rei. “Nasch? You said you wanted company, you don’t look like you need it.”

 “Don’t you like watching them?” Nasch says, not looking away from the sparring. “Don’t you think it’s impressive? Don’t you ever think about it? All that power and strength behind such an adorable, innocent mask and you have it tamed. Doesn’t it make you hot to think about what power you have?” 

 His hand presses lightly against the glass, eyes glowing in the fluorescent lights. Rei doesn’t get it, but seeing Nasch like this makes his heart race. He wants Nasch to look at him like that. He wants Nasch to look at him like he’s the only thing in the world. Nasch looking down on the world like that. Talking like it a turn on when watching someone who’s not Thomas. Rei can’t imagine talking and looking like that at someone who isn’t Michael. 

 He glances at Nasch again. 

 Probably.

 “Is that what gets you off?” Rei mutters. Nasch just smiles. “Power? Over others? The stronger they are, the more you like it when they bend to your will?”

 “You should try it sometime,” Nasch replies. 

 “Fine.”

 He grabs a handful of Nasch’s stupid hair and pulls him around so he can shove him back to the bench beneath them. Nasch just laughs and Rei growls. This guy- 

 “Not bad,” Nasch laughs. “What now then?” 

 Rei glares back. What the hell is it about Nasch that pushes all his buttons?! Infuriating and mind bogglingly idiotic and smug and rude and crass and everything Rei hates. So why does having him pinned like this get his pulse racing? Why does he even want this? Why does he lean in and capture Nasch’s lips with his own?

 

 Keeping his idiotic tryst with Nasch secret from Michael is awful. Michael knows there’s something wrong and Rei has no idea how to explain this away. There’s a strange amount of understanding between him and Durbe, suddenly. Although, he thinks Durbe looks at him with contempt in many ways. 

 “You’ve got no right to look at me like you’re better than me,” Rei says one day. Durbe tilts his head and adjusts his glasses. “We’re in exactly the same-”

 “No,” Durbe says firmly. Rei scowls. “My relationship with Nasch is nothing like yours.”

 “So you admit it?” he snaps. 

 “I have no reason to hide it,” he replies. Rei’s scowl deepens. “Firstly, I don’t have another relationship that I’m invested in.” 

 Michael… Rei glances away. He loves Michael. They belong together. He has no idea what this thing with Nasch is and why he wants him so badly, but it’s nothing compared to Michael. 

 “Secondly,” he continues. “Nasch and I friends. Any physical aspects of our relationship are nothing more than an extension of that. And, perhaps most importantly, Thomas is well aware of the situation between us.” Rei’s eyes widen slightly. “He’s aware Nasch is… well, Nasch. You should understand your position better, Shingetsu.”

 “I understand my position fine-”

 “You think you’re in a position of power and you’re something special.” Rei narrows his eyes. “Nasch enjoys messing around with you as much as anyone else. We’re all toys to Nasch really. He might care about us in some way, but Thomas is the one he’s interested in.”

 “Because he’s useful-”

 “If you believe all that nonsense about Nasch only using him for his position, you don’t know him at all,” Durbe says, picking up his books. “Honestly, for someone in your position, you should know, shouldn’t you? Nasch fell for Thomas long before he knew who he was. You’re just a cheap thrill.”

 

 Rei glares after him. Nasch is just messing around him, huh? He shouldn’t be surprised. Nasch is always and asshole. Even so, Rei can’t just let it rest. He grabs his books and bag and hurries through the school, finding Nasch in the locker rooms, all alone with his back to him. Rei bites his lip hard, watching Nasch’s muscles as he pulls off his top. He sets his bag down by the door and grabs a knife from it. He’s become more steady with a blade. Michael has been teaching him enough to survive in his world. Rei found himself experimenting with killing, using Michael’s connections and the cleaners to see what he could do. Now, Nasch is going to see just who has the power around here. 

 Rei catches Nasch’s wrist and lifts the blade to his throat. Nasch doesn’t move. He barely reacts. Rei is almost disappointed. 

 “In the mood, huh?” Nasch laughs. “Isn’t knife play a little mature for you?”

 “Shut up,” Rei replies. “I don’t need you being smug. Just shut up and put out, got it?” 

 He uses the blade edge to turn Nasch to him, sealing their mouth together. But Nasch doesn’t seem as into it as normal. He takes Rei’s wrist, gently pulling the knife away with a frown. His eyes no longer have that intensity and sparkle. Rei doesn’t understand. Suddenly Nasch’s eyes only leave him cold. Suddenly this doesn’t seem as fun. 

 “You’re crossing a line, Shingetsu,” Nasch says quietly. 

 “What? Wasn’t it you who was talking about getting off on power over others?” Rei sneers. 

 “You’re crossing into a world you can’t come back from,” he says softly. He unwraps Rei’s fingers from the knife and takes it from his slowly. “Screwing around is one thing, but you’re going to wrap yourself up in things you can’t get out of if you’re not careful. Go home, be cute with your boyfriend, forget about this world.”

 Rei growls and lunges for him but Nasch steps back out of reach, watching him with a hideous, infuriating _ pity! _

 Nasch sighs and pushes Rei up against the wall. “One more, then we’re done. You need to focus on being a cute, naive idiot. That’s what Michael wants and I’m pretty sure it’s what you want to.”

 “I don’t need you making decisions for me,” Rei snarls. 

 “You obviously do since you’re making dumb decisions!” He sighs and shakes his head. “Last time, Shingetsu. You could be so much better if you keep walking in the light. You’ll be good for Michael.”

 

 Rei tries to listen to Nasch’s advice. Ignore the world Michael had opened up to him and focus on being normal. Michael seems to settle as he does. And Nasch stops looking at him like he’s disgusting. He starts smiling at him again. They both want him to be normal. They gather together a group. Well, more like they bring together a bunch of people who knew each other in a way anyway. It seems Durbe, Nasch and Merag already knew each other before Michael introduced them. Mizael, a proud fun to wind up blond who was Durbe’s good friend got pulled in, along with Gilag, who was apparently a good friend of Alit’s and knew Durbe through the gym and Nasch through Alit. Rei wonders where Alit’s gone sometimes. Apparently they all knew him, even Thomas and Michael if their scowls every time he’s mentioned are anything to go by.

 Nasch and Thomas are moving in together. They’ve got some nice apartment out on the docks. Like a proper couple, even though they both deny that’s what they are.

 

 But being without Nasch, ignoring everything in that world of crime and excitement, it’s driving Rei to despair. So Rei goes out of his way to corner Nasch alone in the school bathrooms again. Rei doesn’t want to be normal. He doesn’t want to be sweet and innocent and treated like an idiot! 

 “Nasch,” he snaps, pushing him up against the counter.

 Nasch sighs. “I know you’ve been good, Shingetsu-”

 “Just shut up,” he demands, crushing their lips together. 

 “Shingetsu,” Nasch hisses, shoving him back a little. Rei lets out a frustrated growl. “You can be so much better than this, Shingetsu.” 

 “I don’t care. I don’t want to be better than this! This is what I want to be!” 

 “Fine,” he sighs. Rei grins. “But, let me make this very clear, Shingetsu; you insist on this and I’ll destroy you.”

 “Try it,” Rei laughs. “It’s not fun if you’re not going to put up some fight, right? That’s what get’s you hot, right? Power over those stronger than you.”

 “Shingetsu…”

 Rei swallows any further arguments. He doesn’t care if he has to throw away every last drop of innocence to play this game with Nasch. He’ll just become a better actor. He’ll be everything Michael wants and he won’t stop until he has the same hold of Nasch as Nasch has over him. 

 

 Michael is beyond furious. Rei isn’t sure why until the photos are shoves in his face. He stares down at them and suddenly Michael’s blazing, murderous eyes make sense. Him and Nasch. Making out on the bench in the gym. Someone had caught them. Someone had taken photos of them. And now Michael knew. 

 For some reason, the way Michael looks at him now is ridiculously hot.

 “Michael.” He reaches for him and Michael pushes him away. “Michael, I-”

 “Idiot,” Michael hisses. 

 He storms away and Rei is left staring. His fingers trace over the photos. Nasch. Nasch had said he would destroy him if he went down this path. Nasch had warned him off of this. Tried to make him what Michael wanted. Rei scowls, tearing up the photos and tossing them in the trash.

 Fine. Fine, he’ll just work harder. He’d not settling for anything but his heart’s every desire. He and Michael belong together. He believes that more than anything. He and Michael belong together as soulmates. He just has to make sure Michael sees that. Meanwhile, he has to find Nasch and make sure he pays dearly for this.

 

 “Oi.” Rei tucks behind the door, watching Thomas and Nasch on the roof together. No way he’s getting Nasch alone now then. “Whatever’s going on with Shingetsu and Michael, wasn’t you, was it?”

 “Why would you think that?” Nasch replies. 

 “Fuck, Nasch,” Thomas snaps. “My little brother’s boyfriend? Really? That’s low, even for you.”

 He gets up but Nasch catches his hand and pulls him back to the bench next to him. Just friends, huh? How anyone manages to believe they’re just friends and Nasch is just a little too touchy is beyond Rei. Nasch is screwing around with Thomas just like the rest of them.

 “Thomas,” Nasch says softly. 

 “Stop it,” Thomas says. His voice is firmer and colder than Rei has ever heard. Is that how he sounds when giving orders to the criminals he controls? Is that the real Thomas Arclight finally showing himself. “I won’t ask again but if you are involved, stop.”

 “Thomas, I-”

 “I don’t want to know, Nasch.” Nasch nods and Thomas leans his forehead lightly to Nasch’s. “I don’t want to know, and I don’t ever want to. Just stop and if you haven’t done anything, consider this a warning.” 

 Rei frowns a little, watching Nasch’s fingertips brushing Thomas’ cheeks and jaw with more care than Rei has ever seen. Perhaps letting Thomas know the truth would be beneficial for him. After all, as long as Nasch looks at Thomas like that, as long as Thomas demands Nasch keep his hands off, he won’t get what he wants. Maybe he just needs to separate them. Of course, that could just as easily cut off any chance of ever getting Michael back. Ruining Thomas’ relationship too… It’s a risky move.

 “You know I’m yours, Thomas,” Nasch says softly, the pair leaning close as if to kiss. Their noses brush lightly and Rei’s fist clench furiously. “Always.” He tucks Thomas’ hair gently behind his ear, eyes falling shut slowly. “You know I’m just passing time until you’ll truly make me yours completely. I’ll wait as long as it takes.” 

 

 Nasch is obviously a good mutt, because he does exactly what Thomas demands. He barely looks at Rei and nothing he can do will get him alone. They descend into bitter snarking. Michael still hangs around with them, especially after school. But Vector also notices him spending a lot more time at the gym. 

 Rei can’t help wondering if Thomas was gone, would all his problems vanish with him?

 Thomas and Nasch open up and bar and cafe. Tron. The O is weird. A strange helix thing. Apparently something to do with Dr Arclight. They seem to have fun. Rei doesn’t like it. Thomas and Nasch are laughing and joking constantly as they work. Michael helps out. He’s still not talking to Rei. And even Chris and Merag get involved. Chris seems to like it as a place to do his work out of. It’s sort of nice, actually. Rei still wonders about Alit sometimes. It’s a shame, he’d like it here.

 But Nasch and Thomas are getting more intense and focused on each other. Rei hates it. More and more he finds himself thinking how easy life would be without Thomas. Michael would be hurting so much, Rei could comfort him. Without Thomas, Nasch could be his. He could get this out of his system and leave Nasch. He wants Thomas out the way. Without Thomas, Rei can get everything he wants. 

 There’s only one thing for it. Thomas has to go. 

 

 Really, Rei didn’t really intend to actually hurt Thomas. He just wanted to get him out the way. It’s… a shame. Nasch and Thomas lying in Nasch’s bed, naked under the soaked sheets, splattered in blood, lying there silently. Forever silent. 

 “Sorry, Nasch,” Rei sighs, gazing down at the gun in Nasch’s hand. “I guess it was never going to work out. I’ll lock up on the way out. I’ll look after Michael for you, Thomas.”

 Rei locks up as he promises and leaves them the pair together in their eternal sleep. 

 

 “Tron’s not open today?” Vector says, sitting with the others by the canal. 

 “Nasch has gone missing,” Merag replies. 

 Missing?! And what about Thomas? He narrows frowns a little. Michael’s not here. Is it possible that Thomas is being kept quiet? None of this is making sense. Rei frowns. What the hell happened last night then?

 “Nasch would never just vanish,” Durbe says, eyes narrowed.

 “What’s Thomas saying about it?” Mizael says quietly.

 “Can’t get around Chris to find out,” Merag replies. “He’s answering Thomas’ phone for him. Say Thomas isn’t taking it well and won’t be talking for a while.”

 “Weird,” Gilag mutters. “You really think Nasch has just left?”

 “No way,” Merag and Durbe snap. 

 Too bad. Rei will just have to go and see Michael and comfort him anyway. Even if Thomas has survived by some miracle, there’s no way Michael’s taking it well.

 

 Coming back to Heartland after over a year away is strange. Vector walks into Tron in his favourite leather jacket, expecting to wave at Thomas - who has no memory of the night Nasch died and a lady luck smiled upon him - and get to make up with Michael. Only instead, Vector comes face to face with a ghost behind the bar. 

 “Nasch?” 

 “Oi, Ryouga,” calls someone at the other end of the bar.

 Nasch goes hurrying off with a small smile. Ryouga? He’s smaller than Nasch. Younger looking. Eyes deep blue and face soft. The girl he saw at the station, Vector realises. What kind of messed up kid is Thomas to have his ex’s double working behind his bar? What kind of messed up kid is Vector to be considering using him as his second chance with Nasch?

 Vector grins and grabs Ryouga’s ponytail as he passes.

 “The fuck do you want?”

 Vector’s eyes light up, his cheeks warm and his stomach churns. He’s perfect.


End file.
